Drops of Emerald
by Starlettangel
Summary: Lily Evans' life is perfect. She's pretty, popular, and smart. But, when she gets her Hogwarts letter, how do things change? L/J in later chapters! R/R! Flamers will get fed to Fluffy (do we really want that?)
1. Her Acceptance

Drops of Emerald  
  
Ok, so I wanted to do a fic on Lily Evans. Anyway, I got this idea in the shower… isn't that weird? This also fits into my other stories, as in Lily has another sister named Violet. ANYWAY…  
  
Lily Evans is a normal girl. She's pretty, popular and smart. But when she gets that letter from Hogwarts, everything changes (in Lily's POV)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm a normal girl, I know I am. I have long wavy red hair, pale skin and deep emerald eyes. So why is it that I got that letter? Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
My name's Lily Marie Evans, known a Lily, Lil or Lils to all my friends and family. I have a mum Rose, a dad Peter, and two sisters: Petunia who is twelve, and Violet who's thirteen. She's going to the same school I will be, only it was known as a school in England to me. Oh yes, most importantly I found out this morning I'm a witch.  
  
**********************  
  
I came down to breakfast this morning of July 20th; thinking it would be an ordinary day. Boy, was I ever wrong. The first unordinary thing I noticed was that smile on Vi's like she knew something I didn't. Mum also seemed to be acting strange. She kept on looking at me in a weird way. Finally, Violet cried out.  
  
"MUM!! JUST GIVE HER THE LETTER!!!!" she cried, slapping a hand on the table. Mum smiled and pulled a letter addressed to me in green ink.  
  
1 Ms. Lily Evans  
  
Second Bedroom on the Third floor  
  
1.1 5 Sunset Lane  
  
1.1.1 London, England  
  
  
  
Dear Ms L Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Please note that term begins on September the first. You will board Hogwarts Express on Platform 9¾. Included is a list of supplies that you will be needing this year.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
I couldn't believe it. I was a witch? I looked at Violet.  
  
"Aww Lils, you're gonna be with me this year!" she cried, flinging her arms around me. I smiled, the first time I did all morning.  
  
"Yup. What's Hogwarts like?" I asked her. Violet beamed.  
  
"Oh it's marvelous! Just you wait…" she prattled on and on until Mum shushed her and told us to eat breakfast. Then Mum announced that tomorrow we'd be going to Diagon Alley.  
  
"What's going on?" A bedraggled Petunia asked as she came down the stairs in a dressing gown.  
  
"PETTY!! I'M A WITCH!!!" I screamed, using the nickname she despises. She groaned loudly.  
  
"Oh great, another freak in the family," she grumbled. Violet's green eyes flashed.  
  
"Just because you weren't accepted PETUNIA LEIGH EVANS, does NOT mean that YOU can make fun of OUR school!" she yelled, sending our cat Moonbeam scampering into the other room.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hey Lil? Can I come in?" Violet's voice came from behind the closed door. I sighed and walked up and let her in.  
  
"Hey what do you want?" I asked. Violet smiled and tucked a loose blonde curl behind her ear.  
  
"Just wanna finish explaining Hogwarts!" she exclaimed, and she started chattering again.  
  
When I got into bed, I smiled at the Hogwarts letter that was lying near my bed.  
  
"Hopefully, Hogwarts will be as good as Vi says," I thought, before drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 1!! O.M.G!  
  
Please R/R so I can post Chapter 2!!!!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	2. Diagon Alley

Drops of Emerald  
  
A/N: I'm changing it to 3rd person POV. That's all.  
  
  
  
Lily woke up the next morning with a strange feeling in her stomach.  
  
  
  
"Of course," she muttered. "I just found out I'm a witch." There was a loud knock on her bedroom door, and Violet bounded in.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" she shouted, bouncing on Lily's bed. "We're going to Diagon remember?"  
  
"How could I forget with you as a sister?" Lily groggily replied as she got out of bed. Violet shrugged and hopped off her bed. Lily got up and put on a green tank top and dark denim shorts. She brushed her auburn hair until it shone then put it into a little ponytail.  
  
When she got downstairs, she saw Violet in purple robes.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Lily asked.  
  
"This is what wizards wear Lils. I have a green robe here for you." Violet tossed her an emerald green robe, which Lily put on. To her it felt weird, to wear long sleeves on a day like this. When she told this to Violet, she just said "Get used to it Lils, you wear long sleeves everyday at Hogwarts." Lily groaned, but kept quiet. Nobody wanted to anger Violet, especially after yesterday morning.  
  
"Hey Mum, what about Petunia?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dad's staying home today, so he'll watch her." Mrs. Evans answered, giving her her breakfast.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
After getting off the Muggle Underground, Violet led Lily to a small grubby pub called The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Well hello there Violet" the old bartender said, leaning up on the counter and smiling.  
  
"Hello Tom. Nice to see you again. This is my sister Lily. Lily, this is Tom." Lily shyly stuck out her hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Lily," Tom said warmly. "Your sister talks about you." Lily smiled. Already she liked the sort of people here.  
  
"C'mon Lils. We have lots to buy!" Violet said, dragging her out of the Leaky Cauldron into a small lot behind it.  
  
"Three up two across," Violet muttered, tapping a few bricks. Then the brick quivered, then jumped and the wall started to form an archway.  
  
"Welcome, Lils, to Diagon Alley!" Violet exclaimed. Lily stared in awe at the shops they passed on the way to Gringotts, the wizard's bank. Boys were parked outside of a shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies saying  
  
"Look there! The new Nimbus 1000,"  
  
"Here we are Lils," Violet announced, opening the doors of a large white marble building. Inside there were marble floors with little men scurrying around.  
  
"Vi, are those.goblins?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure are," Violet replied, fumbling with something in her purse. Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked around. Another boy was standing with his parents. He had dark black hair that stood all over his head (A/N: Guess who?) and by the looks of it blue gray eyes. He smiled and winked over at Lily, and she smiled back. The boy walked over.  
  
"Hey, I'm James Potter," he said, extending a hand. Lily took it.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you James," she responded, smiling again. "It iz a pleasure Mademoiselle Evans," James said in a fake French accent, making Lily laugh. He pretended to look hurt.  
  
"What? Iz my French not good enuff for ze lady," he joked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. If you ever went to France, they'd kick you out right away!" Lily exclaimed. James smiled again.  
  
"JAMES! WE'RE GOING DOWN TO OUR VAULT NOW!" his mother hollered. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ugh, my mother. See you later Lily," he winked and walked over to his mom again.  
  
"Well, Lils, you seem to catch on with guys easily," Violet teased, pulling a key out of her pocket. Lily glared at Violet then noticed the key.  
  
"Vi, what's the key for?" she asked.  
  
"Its' the key for our Gringotts vault. I got it when I first entered the wizarding world," she explained. A small goblin stepped in front of them.  
  
"Will you be making a withdrawal of your vault?" he asked. Violet nodded and held out the tiny silver key.  
  
"Very well. My name is Griphook, and I will be taking you down to your vault. Follow me please," and with that Griphook led the two girl down to the cold passages below.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A few wild cart rides later, Lily and Violet stood blinking in the strong light in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ok Lils, the gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts. Got all that? Good, meet me at Ollivanders in two hours. See you!" Violet sped off the street towards a very tan blonde boy about fourteen (AN: If you've read Harry Potter: College Years, which I strongly encourage as it ties in with this story, you'll know that he's Harry Davis.) Lily spotted James and walked over. He smiled as he spotted her.  
  
"Hey again Lily. This is Sirius Black, my best friend. Sirius this is Lily. I met her at Gringotts," James said, pointing to a tall boy with long black hair and brown eyes. Sirius smiled at Lily and held out his hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet ya Lily," he said.  
  
"Same Sirius," she replied. Sirius then checked his watch and frowned.  
  
"Crap, we were supposed to meet Bella 10 minutes ago!" he exclaimed. James, seeing Lily's quizzical look, muttered.  
  
"Arabella Figg, Sirius' love interest,"  
  
"Oh." Was all Lily could say. "Hey! I heard that!" Sirius yelled. James just laughed and said,  
  
"Hurry, hurry Siri! Your Bella awaits you at Malkins!" James called over his back dragging Lily to the shop with him.  
  
As they entered Madam Malkins, they saw a tall girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled at Lily and James as they entered.  
  
"Hey James!" she said, giving him a quick hug. James smiled and said "Hey Bella, this is Lily Evans. Lily this is Arabella Figg." Lily smiled and shook hands with Arabella.  
  
"Nice to meet you Arabell.." Lily started, but Arabella corrected her.  
  
"Please call me Bella." She said warmly. Lily smiled. Arabella then turned to Sirius, her expression serious (AN: That was not done on purpose).  
  
"Siri, you were supposed to meet me here 10 minutes ago! Where were you?" she exclaimed. Sirius looked uncertain.  
  
"Well, I uh." he stammered, but broke off when a silky voice cut through.  
  
"Oh, the poor Sirius Black. His girlfriends mad at him and he doesn't know what to say?" A dark boy stepped into the light. He had greasy black hair and cold black eyes. He noticed Lily, and broke into a fake smile.  
  
"Well, well, well what's a pretty young girl such as yourself doing with a bunch of troublemakers, like them?" he asked. Lily's emerald eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"I believe that I can find out who I should hang out with for myself thank you very much!" she hissed. The boy's eyes darkened, if that was possible.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you want it. I bet you're nothing but a Mudblood." he was interrupted by a fist slamming into his jaw.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that again!" James growled at the boy. He rubbed his jaw and swiftly left the shop. Lily was shocked.  
  
"James. you didn't have to.." she started, but James cut her off.  
  
"Yes I did Lily. A mudblood is the foulest name for somebody who's Muggle born," he explained. Lily nodded, understanding.  
  
"And who was the boy who called me that?" she asked. James' eyes darkened. "That was Severus Snape, sworn enemy to the Potters," he said.  
  
"Oh" was all Lily said. Just then a squat witch came up to them.  
  
"Hello dears. First time at Hogwarts? Well then come into the back area where you'll be fitted into your robes,"  
  
************************************************************************ After getting all her school supplies, Sirius and Arabella went off in search of his parents, so James took Lily to Ollivanders. Violet was there, with the boy Lily had seen earlier and a dark brown haired girl about the same age.  
  
"Lils, good you're here. Oh, meet Harry Davis, my boyfriend and his sister Kaitlyn," she said, smiling up at the boy. Harry stuck out his hand and shook Lily's, as did Kaitlyn. Violet eyed James.  
  
"Oh, Vi this is James Potter," Lily said, pointing at him. Violet smiled an "oh somebody's got a crush" way.  
  
"Hi James," she said.  
  
"Good day," a soft spooky voice called out behind them. Lily jumped as an old man came out from behind the wands.  
  
"I am Mr. Ollivander. Now, Miss Evans, which is your wand arm?" he asked. Lily held out her left hand. Mr. Ollivander measured her and got out a wand. "Try this one. Willow and Unicorn hair, 7 inches," he said. She took it, and immediately rainbow sparks flew out of it. Violet smiled and James clapped. "Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander cried. Lily paid 7 Galleons for her wand and waited for James. It took James several tries before he got a Maple and Phoenix Feather, 9 inches. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Late that afternoon as the sun was setting, James, Sirius, Arabella, Lily, Violet and Harry all made their way out of Diagon Alley and into the Muggle world. "It all looks so different now," Lily whispered. The others nodded, then went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2!!! This story is going to go on until their deaths to clear it up.  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


End file.
